From Y to Y
by Sora2937
Summary: Song-fic con los pensamientos de Osomatsu ante las despedidas de sus hermanos de la casa familiar. [Spoilers del episodio 24 de la primera temporada]


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fujio Akatsuka-sensei. La canción es la traducción de _From Y to Y_ de Hatsune Miku.

* * *

Sentado en el tejado con las piernas cruzadas, me dedico a mirar las nubes moverse por el inmenso cielo azul. Desconozco cuántas semanas han pasado pero desde entonces, mi rutina se ha vuelto monótona. Las horas se me escapan entre los dedos mientras me pierdo en mis pensamientos.

 _You turned your back at me and walked away_ _  
_ _without saying a single word…_ _  
_ _In my wavering heart, I screamed like a child_ _  
_ _"Don't go…don't leave…hey…"_

La cena de despedida para Choromatsu me supo amarga a pesar de tener grandes bandejas llenas de sushi y otros platillos deliciosos. Mi malestar sólo aumentaba al ver a los demás tan felices. ¿Es que soy el único qué nota que a partir de ahora todo será diferente? No, estoy seguro que eso lo pueden ver, somos unos ni ni idiotas pero no imbéciles.

 _I turned my back at you and walked away,_ _  
_ _I have to leave this place before I start to cry._ _  
_ _It was a lie when I said I hated happiness._ _  
_ _I acted tough and let go of my ideal future…_ _  
_ _I can't take my wish back…_

Nunca he sido bueno a la hora de reprimir mis emociones, y de igual modo que el color que me representa, cuando ya no puedo más, exploto sin importarme demasiado en el momento a quién tengo delante. Y en aquella cena fue Jyushimatsu. Nunca he golpeado a mis hermanos menores de igual modo que no permito que alguien se meta con ellos, eso los pandilleros del instituto lo sabían muy bien, pero en ese momento no estaba dentro de mis cabales. Por suerte, Karamatsu me hizo frente. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso es el único que me puede hacer frente y tiene posibilidades de pararme los pies pero prefiere ser el narcisista doloroso de la familia.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Cacamatsu, déjame! –exclamé mientras el segundo me arrastraba fuera de la casa.

Lejos de casa, me dio otro puñetazo en la cara mientras gritaba:

\- ¿¡Se puede saber a qué juegas, Osomatsu!? Eso no es fácil para nadie, aún menos para Choromatsu, así que por una vez en tu vida, ¡actúa como el hermano mayor que eres!

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No eres nadie para recriminarme nada! ¿¡Te crees mejor que yo!? ¿¡Es eso!? ¡Pues quítatelo de la cabeza, Mierdamatsu! ¡Todos somos iguales de inútiles y buenos para nada!

\- ¿¡Y qué si es así!? Si alguno de nosotros quiere cambiar, si alguno de nosotros se esfuerza para ser mejor, ¡se le tiene que apoyar!

\- ¡No me da la gana! Y te lo vuelvo a decir, ¡no tienes ningún derecho a decirme nada! Cuando consigas algo, ¡entonces ya hablaremos!

\- Yo… Yo estoy intentando cambiar, Osomatsu… Todos de hecho… Y ahora, hasta que no te calmes no te dejaré entrar en casa. –murmuró Karamatsu mientras andaba en dirección a casa.

\- ¿¡Pero que cojones dices!? ¡Entraré cuando me dé la gana! Tú no mandas, ¿¡me oyes mierdamatsu!?

Al final, esa noche la pasé fuera de casa, durmiendo en un banco del parque que hay al lado de casa. Y al día siguiente, no fui a despedirme de Choromatsu.

 _I feel this small room as gotten wider_ _  
_ _expanding the scar in my heart._ _  
_ _And even a minute or a second seem longer…_

 _If only I could spend it with you…_

La sala del segundo piso, antes llena de gritos y risas durante el día y de ronquidos por la noche, ahora permanece silenciosa a toda hora. Se ha vuelto el sitio de la casa que más odio por lo que intento quedarme el mínimo imprescindible. Es curioso, pero nunca me di cuenta del gran tamaño del futon. Y no es por menos si tienen que dormir seis personas, y aun así, a veces se nos hacía pequeño. Pero ahora que sólo lo utilizo yo, se me hace extraño y solitario. Por eso, una diadema con orejas de gato, unas gafas de sol, un gorro de lana marrón, una revista de Nyaa-chan y un bate de beisbol permanecen encima de los cinco cojines con la intención de que me hagan un poco de compañía, además de ayudarme a reencontrarme con aquellas personas dentro de mis sueños.

 _Does this world not even allow me to have a wish?_ _  
_ _Even a single lie will give birth to your tears…_ _  
_ _I have sinned so much that I can't keep track,_ _  
_ _like holding your hand and like gently being by your side…_

Y lo que más me temía, las peores pesadillas de mi infancia se hacían realidad delante de mis ojos, sin posibilidades de remediarlo. Los colores que siempre habían llenado la casa, se iban uno detrás del otro: primero Choromatsu, después Todomatsu seguido por Karamatsu, Jyushimatsu y finalmente, Ichimatsu. Todos con la intención de mejorar, de avanzar, de llegar a ser alguien. Patético.

 _When I pick up a bit of the present, I feel like I throw a bit of the past._ _  
_ _But I'm sure the me who laid in_ _  
_ _the infinite memories and time_ _  
_ _will surely disappear from your memories…_

No. En realidad, el único patético soy yo. Vosotros, a diferencia de mí, habéis encontrado la fuerza y el valor para empezar a andar por vuestra cuenta, lejos de la comodidad y protección que nos da la casa de nuestros padres. Y yo como el niño pequeño que soy, me enojo y me entristezco y no os doy el apoyo que necesitáis. He fallado como hermano mayor. Perdonadme por ser tan egoísta pero tengo miedo. A partir de ahora ya no seremos más el grupo de sextillizos, sólo seremos nosotros mismos. Ya no habrá más aventuras extrañas pero divertidas a la vez. Ya no habrá más baños públicos ni noches pasadas por el alcohol.

 _Can't we go back to how it used to be?_ _  
_ _Is this the beginning…or the end?_

 _The nights where I sleep in this wide bed won't end,_ _  
_ _I simply dream…alone_ _  
_ _I dream of a dream following your memories._ _  
_ _But I have sinned so much that I can't keep track,_ _  
_ _like holding your hand and like gently being by your side…_

 _If I can compensate by experiencing this pain from loneliness,_ _  
_ _then please keep me in your memories._

Pero no pasa nada. Yo estaré aquí, en casa, la nuestra. Porque no importa quién llegáis a ser o dónde os lleve el camino, esa siempre será vuestra casa. Y aquí estaré yo, esperándoos con los brazos abiertos, preparado para daros el apoyo y las fuerzas para que podáis volver a levantaros. Mientras tanto, yo me quedaré aquí, perdido en los recuerdos.

 _It'll be great if we can meet again with these immutable feelings._ _  
_ _We'll hold hands, but until that time comes,_ _  
_ _"See you later"_

* * *

Muchas gracias a los que habéis llegado hasta aquí. Siempre he tenido curiosidad para saber qué hablaron Oso y Kara en el capítulo 24. Recordad que los reviews son bienvenidos :3 Eso es todo por el momento, ¡nos leemos!


End file.
